Best presant ever!
by M42
Summary: Um, yeah, what if my friends and I found the book? Heh, heh... many murders and a scarey yaoi pair as well!
1. Book

Book  
  
"Angela, I'm home!"  
"I told you, Mom, call me Angie-chan."  
"That's silly. You're my daughter and I named you Angela. I wish you wouldn't have so many friends over. Our house is small enough as it is."  
"Sorry Mom, we'll go to my room. Come on guys!" said Angela, as she stood up from where she sat at the pink kitchen table. Behind her was a window with blue blinds covering it. To her left were a door and a pink cabinet to match the table. It held a lamp and many other knick-knacks. The carpet was blue, as well. To her left were two fish tanks, one on top of the other. The bottom one held two bearded dragons and the top held a large Alligator. Sitting To her left was Erol. Across from her was Krissy and on her left was Lisa. Fay stool near the door. They all got up and went through the kitchen and living room. Angela went to open the door to her room and everyone filed in. Angela went to go with them when her mom called back.  
"Hold on, I got something for you." She said. Angela closed to door and went in the living room. Her mom handed her a large book titled "The Universe of the Four Gods." Angela almost dropped it onto the green and white plaid couch. "I picked this up at the library. I know your friend Lisa is in Japanese 2 and I think Fay is in 3, isn't she? Maybe they can translate it for you," her mom concluded.  
"Ah. ah. Uh huh." Angela said dumbly, taking the book and going back to her room. She pressed the button in to lock the door with a click and turned to her concerned friends. They all sat on the floor in a circle since there was nowhere else to sit. On the walls were various things hung. Over the daybed with the two quilts and flowered comforter was a dream catcher. Above one very cluttered dresser next to the daybed was a shelf for statues and things. Across from the bed and dresser was yet another, shorter dresser. It was also very messy with papers and three jewelry boxes and things falling off everywhere. But everyone was used to that.  
"What's the madder, Angie-chan?" asked Krissy.  
"Book," she replied, as if that explained everything.  
"You're on crack, I swear," said Lisa.  
"Yeah, what are you smoking?" asked Erol.  
"Should we go? You're acting far too weird." said Fay, starting to stand.  
"She's always weird," replied Erol.  
"What's that?" Lisa inquired in reference to the big book in Angela's hands. She couldn't see the title. Angela went silently to her friends. She put the book on the floor, front cover up and sat with them. This made it seem like the book was backward to Erol, but he was used to that with all the mangas everyone read. Krissy, Lisa, and Fay gasped.  
"No way." said Krissy, disbelieving.  
"Could it be.?" asked Lisa. Angela nodded.  
"Oh my God." said Fay.  
"Maybe," said Angela.  
"I don't get it. It's just an old Japanese book," said Erol. Everyone tore their eyes from the book to yell at Erol.  
"CHINESE!"  
"Just a book? Was World War Two JUST a war? Was Shakespeare JUST a poet?" asked Lisa.  
"Is Hotohori JUST a character?" asked Krissy and Angela together  
"Only one way to find out," said Fay, reaching over and opening the book a little.  
"No!" said Angela. "Better all hold hands. Don't want anyone to get left behind."  
"Don't worry," said Erol, "I'll read slow." Everyone else ignored him except Fay.  
"Shut up Erol!" She shouted. They all clasped hands and Erol, again, looked confused as his hand was grabbed. All the girls reached for the front cover of the book and opened it together.  
  
There was a bright red flash and the friends found themselves all on their butts on a sand dune. The sun was bright and shining at noon, which was strange since it was seven o'clock, according to Erol's watch.  
"Where are we?" asked Krissy.  
"Yeah, it doesn't look like any part of Kounan I've ever seen," commented Lisa.  
"Kutou, either," said Fay.  
"Ow." moaned Angela. "Remind me to put pillows down next time we decide to fall through dimensions.  
"Well, it's not Konan or Kutou. That leaves Byakko's or Genbu's and since Byakko is mountains and cold." Lisa trailed off.  
"You mean we're in Hokkan?" asked Angela. "Great, we don't know anything about this place! It's a desert and we don't have any snacks!"  
"Um, what about WATER?" said Fay.  
"I'm confused," said Erol.  
"Good!" said Angela "but sitting here in the sand won't help us."  
"Well, maybe it will. Here come some horses!" said Krissy.  
"Awe! I love horses!" Angela screeched.  
"Shut up or you'll scare them away!" yelled Fay.  
"Okay Fay-Fay!"  
"DON'T call me Fay-Fay!" Fay yelled again. Throughout all of this, the horses drew closer. There were six in all and as the heat started to clear, they became clearer. It was obvious to Lisa that they were the Suzaku seishi. Lisa said so and Angela gaped as she saw who was in the lead. She gripped Krissy's right arm right as she noticed as well.  
"Hotohori!" Angie shrieked. Both girls jumped up and down together. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
"That's gotta be unhealthy." muttered Erol.  
"Wait 'til you see Fay-chan when she sees Nakago," said Lisa.  
"Nakago? Where?" Fay asked. The horses were now galloping toward the group.  
"See the one with the kasa?" said Lisa.  
"The who?" asked Erol, confused. "I'm in German, remember?"  
"The umbrella thingy! With the blue hair and the kitsune mask!"  
"Kitty? What? I'm confused," he whined.  
"BAKA!" shouted Lisa. The horses reigned in as they reached the group. Krissy and Angie were successfully calmed, in appearance, as Hotohori spoke. But then they began to both drool.  
"Hello, what are you doing out here in the desert?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you don't have any water or even a back pack or anything. No da." Chichiri added.  
"No what?" asked Erol. Lisa hit him and he fell down in the sand.  
"Well," started Fay, but she was interrupted.  
"I'm Angela!" said Angie, springing forward toward Hotohori's horse. "You see, what happened is-"  
"YOU INTERRUPTED ME!" shouted Fay.  
"Eep! Sorry Fay-Fay!"  
"Grrr. My NAME is Fay! NOT FAY-FAY!"  
"Save me Lisa-chan!" Angela said, ducking behind Lisa and cowering.  
"That's better. As I was saying," continued Fay, "We're not from around here."  
"Oh really?" asked Nuriko, "Where are you from then?"  
"Yeah, and are ya too stupid to bring water and supplies?" asked Tasuki.  
"You remember when Miaka came." started Krissy.  
"Miaka? You know where Miaka is? Is she alright?" interrupted Nuriko.  
"Chill hun, we're from a different world like she was, but Miaka was from Japan. We're from America." Krissy continued.  
"Speak for yourself," said a very confused Erol. "Well, since this is all a bad nightmare which I will soon wake up from in my nice warm bed with Leroy and computer in the other room, I'm going to go." He started to get up and walk away, but Tama ran in front of him.  
"Meow?" said Tama.  
"Awe! It looks like Cuddles. only with brown spots. and less fat. considerably less." said Erol. Tama walked toward him and Erol backed up into the group again. "Um, on second thought, I'll stay here with you guys."  
"How DARE you compare something that THIN to Cuddles! It's not even close! Don't even Joke like that!" Angela scolded Erol. Everyone else in their group sweat dropped where as the seishi simply looked confused.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Jones went to open it. Mikey and his mom stepped in and the white boxer, Eastwood, talked him, licking and drooling on him.  
"Hey!" cried Mikey as the large dog pushed him back. Mrs. Jones pulled the dog away and held him back.  
"Sorry about that, Mike. I think Angela is in her room with her friends," said Mrs. Jones, leading Mikey to the door. "I'll go put Wooby out back. Erol's here, so you won't be the only guy," she led Eastwood away and Mikey stood outside the door.  
"Something is definitely wrong. They're WAY too quiet!" Mikey said, trying the door. It was locked so he waited for Mrs. Jones to come back.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Door's locked. Do you have a key?"  
"Just knock," she said.  
"Well, they're really quiet. Maybe they're napping or doing something very delicate that involves concentration. I don't want to disturb them or anything."  
"Oh, fine. Lemme get the keys." Mrs. Jones went into her room and fished around in her chest, then came back with an old key. She unlocked the door and then went to put the key back. "Have fun," she said, and went back to the kitchen. Mikey took a deep breath and opened the door. There was a book on the floor. "Uh. I think I know that book." he said as he went over to the book and closed it, reading the title. "Oh dear God no. They didn't.. they wouldn't." said Mikey out loud. "Wait a minute, Fay, Erol, Angela, Lisa, and Krissy? Of COURSE they would!" With that, Mikey threw open the cover of the book.  
  
"Will you guys shut up!?" screamed Fay. Everyone else stopped talking and looked at her.  
"Sorry, Fay-Fay." said Angela.  
"But wait, wasn't Mikey supposed to come over?" said Lisa.  
"Oh yeah," said Krissy. Just then, there was a bright flash of red light. Everyone looked up in time to see Mikey falling from the sky. He landed on Tasuki's horse, causing Tasuki to fall on his face in the sand. Mikey looked around and blinked.  
"Mikey!" Angela yelled.  
"You're late," said Fay.  
Mikey looked around, "Is that Tasuki?" he asked.  
"It was," Lisa confirmed.  
"Key word being WAS," said Krissy. Erol went to Tasuki and helped him up, then jumped back as Tasuki growled at him.  
"You've got fangs!" Erol exclaimed.  
"Yeah? So?" he said calmly, then whirled on Mikey "You!" he growled, looking up at his horse.  
"Yipe! Fay-chan! Help!" said Mikey.  
"Leave him ALONE Tasuki." said Fay threateningly.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Tasuki.  
"And how do you know about Miaka?" asked Nuriko.  
"Why am I on a horse?" asked Mikey.  
"Too many questions!" whined Erol, "My brain hurts."  
"Good!" said Angela.  
"Uh-oh," said Krissy and Lisa together when they saw Fay's red face.  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" she screamed. Everyone fell back and sweat- dropped. "That's better. Tasuki, you asked first." She said. Tasuki gulped as he was spoken to. "We know all of you names. Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake," Fay said, pointing to each of them. Lisa shuddered when she pointed to Mitsukake. "And Nuriko."  
"And Chichiri," said Lisa.  
"And HOTOHORI!" exclaimed Angela and Krissy together.  
"And, um, the kitty?" said Erol.  
"That's Tama," said Mikey.  
"I'm confused," said Erol.  
"Good!" said Angela.  
"ANYWAY," continued Fay, "We know this because we are big fans of you guys. You are pretty well known where we are from."  
"And loved!" said Angela. Fay glared.  
"Now, we know about Miaka because we know about your story of the Priestess of Suzaku. And Mikey, I don't know why you're on a horse."  
"MY horse," said Tasuki.  
"Sorry, Fang-boy," said Mikey, getting down from the horse. Tasuki climbed back on his horse.  
"Can I have a horse?" asked Angela.  
"NO!" yelled Fay.  
"Please, Fay-Fay?"  
"Ask Hotohori," she said.  
"Hotohori-sama, please?!" she screeched up at him.  
"Okay, OKAY!" He said, hopping off his horse.  
"Yay!" Angela screeched again. The horse flattened its ears back as the loud girl reached up to pet the horse.  
"Stop screeching!" shouted Lisa.  
"But it's a HORSEY," pouted Angela.  
"Just chill, Hun," said Krissy.  
"I'm hungry," said Mikey.  
"Me, too," said Angela.  
"We were on our way to Hokkan. There is food there. However, if you are like you say, from Miaka's world, you probably don't have money," said Mitsukake.  
'I hate that guy,' thought Lisa.  
"Don't worry, no da. We can buy you food. No da. He is the Emperor," said Chichiri happily.  
"Domo Kitsune-chan!" said Angela.  
"Chill," said Fay.  
"Yeah, thanks. No da," said Lisa. Everyone looked at her and she blushed.  
"You say no da, too, no da?" said Chichiri. Angela, Krissy, and Fay giggled.  
"Can I ride with you."? Hotohori asked Angela. She went crimson. "I mean, since you DO have my horse and all."  
Angela laughed and put her hand behind her head. "Oh, heh heh, of course!" she went to hop up on the horse and fell off the other side. Everyone else sweat dropped. "I'm fine!" she said, jumping up and climbing onto the horse again. There was a large bump on her head.  
Chichiri reached a hand down to Lisa. "You can ride with me. No da."  
"Ok," Lisa said, blushing. She took his hand and pulled her up onto the horse in front of him. Hotohori climbed up skillfully behind Angela and Tasuki helped Mikey up. Fay went with Chiriko and Krissy went with Nuriko, sulking. Mitsukake held his hand out to Erol.  
"Um, I've never ridden a horse before," said Erol nervously.  
"Awe, come on, it'll be fun!" said Chiriko.  
"No on says fun anymore," Fay said evilly. "Get with the times. We say cool. Try it, it'll be fun!"  
"But you said."  
"That's right, I did, and I'm always right!" said Fay cheerily.  
"Yes, yes she is," noted Krissy. "I'm confused," said Erol and Chiriko together. "Good!" said Angela. "Let's go," said Hotohori. "We'll be late." "Late? Late for what?" asked Krissy. "There is currently a crisis in Hokkan," he replied. Everyone turned to look at Fay and Angela. "What!?" they said. Hotohori and Angela took the lead, followed by Lisa and Chichiri, Mitsukake and Erol, Mikey and Tasuki, Krissy and Nuriko, and, lastly, Fay and Chiriko.  
"Whee!" said Angela as the horse started to gallop. Erol held on tight to the reigns as Mitsukake sped up, too.  
"Go faster," said Fay to Chiriko. "I don't want to be in the back."  
"But the horses are tired," said Chiriko.  
"I don't care, where I come from, we don't ride horses. We drive cars. They're a lot faster and they don't get tired."  
"What's a car?" asked Chiriko.  
"Geez, kid! Get with it!" said Fay.  
"Sorry," said Chiriko.  
"You should be," said Fay.  
"I can't believe I'm sitting with Hotohori!" thought Angela. "I hope Krissy's not too angry and jealous."  
"Is something wrong?" asked Hotohori.  
"Of course not!" said Angela, a bit too quickly. "So, um, what's the problem in Hokkan?"  
"We're not really sure," said Hotohori. "We got a distress message and were on our way to investigate when we came across you guys." Fay and Chiriko pulled up along side them. Fay gave Angela an evil grin.  
"Hotohori-sama, can we please rest?" asked Chiriko.  
"Well." started Hotohori.  
"What do you MEAN stop? We just STARTED from resting where we met you guys! We can't rest NOW!" complained Fay. "Why don't you let ME drive? You're not going smooth enough. Do you want me to be sore tomorrow?" she whined. Angela could tell she was just being evil, but Hotohori didn't know Fay well at all.  
"Chiriko, I'm surprised at you! Be kind, Fay-san is our guest!" he said. Angela stifled a giggle.  
"Meanwhile, back in the group, Lisa and Krissy were talking. "What do you think the 'disturbance' could be?" Lisa asked Krissy.  
"I hope it's not Nakago," said Krissy.  
"Yeah, me, too. Fay-chan would kill him with affection," Lisa replied seriously.  
"You know about Nakago, too. No da?" asked Chichiri.  
"Yup, we know EVERYTHING about you guys," said Krissy.  
"Even the hot springs?" asked Chichiri nervously.  
"Yup," said Krissy, giggling. Lisa and Chichiri both blushed.  
"Well, I don't think the problem is Nakago. The last I heard he was plotting against us in the palace," Nuriko informed them.  
"That's a relief," said Lisa.  
"Yeah," agreed Krissy. The Suzaku Seven sweat dropped.  
"But then who, or what, could it be?" asked Mikey.  
"Fay-san, I'm TIRED," whine Chiriko.  
"Geez, Chiriko! You're such a whiner! Just sit back and enjoy the fun!" said Fay. She kicked the horse gently in the flanks and it reered. Chiriko yelled and grabbed onto Fay's waist. "Hentai!" she screamed as the horse landed.  
"G-gomen!" he yelled. "Don't hurt me!"  
"You're lucky that Hotohori-sama didn't see that!"  
"But I did," cam Mitsukake's voice from behind them. Erol looked petrified. "Chiriko, you should be more gentlemanly, especially toward Fay- sama. She's our guest."  
"Thank you Mitsukake! Heyah!!" she yelled, losing the reigns this time. The horse sprang forward and started to gallop. Fay and Chiriko's horse flew past Hotohori and Angela's.  
"Where are you going, Fay-Fay?" Angela shouted after her.  
"HELP!" she cried. "Make it stop!"  
"The reigns, Fay-Fay!" shouted Angela.  
"You mean these?" she said, holding up a broken leather strap.  
"Uh oh." said Krissy.  
"Hotohori, she's gonna beat us there! Go faster!" said Angela.  
"You're the one holding the reigns!" he replied.  
"Oh yeah! Let's go!" she said, pushing the horse faster. She went up beside Fay and Chiriko.  
"Thought you could beat us, huh? Not a chance!"  
"Help me you baka-chan!" cried Fay.  
"Why?" asked Angela. Everyone sweat dropped. Hotohori reached over and grabbed the small strap attached to the bit in the horse's mouth. The horse started to slow and Angela made hers slow at almost the same rate. They finally both managed to stop. Everyone else came after them.  
"Are you ok, Fay-chan?" asked Krissy, Lisa, and Mikey together.  
"Itai." said Chiriko. He was still holding Fay's waist weakly.  
"Hentai!" she cried again, pushing him off the horse.  
"Itai!!" he whined as he fell, landing on his arm. There was a sickening crack and everyone flinched. "Itai, itai, ITAI!!"  
"Oops," said Fay. Chiriko whimpered.  
"Um, maybe Fay-chan should have her OWN horse," suggested Lisa.  
"Here, Chiriko," said Mitsukake, dismounting. He went to Chiriko and inspected his arm. "It looks broken. I'll have to heal it."  
"That sounds like a good reason to stop for lunch!" said Angela.  
"Ok, Usagi-chan." mocked Mikey. Angela stuck her tongue out. Everyone else sweat dropped. They all got down from their horses and started to set up their tents in the sand.  
"Can I make lunch?" asked Angela.  
"Um, is that REALLY a good idea?" asked Krissy.  
"Sure! I'll make rice balls!"  
"All of you should run. Now." Said Lisa.  
"That was mean!" said Angela, pouting.  
"Do you remember the Ramen?" asked Lisa. Angela nodded.  
"Yes, I remember the ramen."  
"Oh, Angela's not THAT bad a cook!" Erol protested.  
"Yeah, she's just crazy. No da," Said Chichiri.  
"And a baka," said Fay.  
"Nuh uh!" cried Angela, already starting to boil the water for the rice balls. Mitsukake was busy healing Chiriko in a tent. Erol hovered over Angela to help. She explained to him the recipe while the rest of them occupied themselves.  
"So, Chichiri, why don't you show Lisa your." started Krissy. Luckily, Fay was there to cover her mouth.  
"Your kasa!" Fay shouted. It was a bad cover up, but Chichiri didn't seem to notice.  
"Okay, no da. Come here, Lisa-san," he said. Lisa blushed as she went over to him. He held her around the waist so that they would both fit. "Here we go, no da!" Chichiri announced and lowered the kasa over them. They appeared behind Erol and Angela. Chichiri motioned for Lisa to be quiet.  
"And then you add salt. Okay, now you take the spoon and." Chichiri took the spoon while she explained.  
"Like this, no da?"  
"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiieeeee!" screamed Angela and Erol together. Chichiri dropped the spoon and pulled down the kasa over both he and Lisa. Both of them reappeared where they had started, giggling.  
Krissy wasn't there, though. She was off on her own, looking for Hotohori. "Hello," she said, finally finding him sitting on a faraway dune.  
"Oh, hello Krissy-san," he said.  
"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.  
"Just thinking. I'm worried about Hokkan."  
"Oh, don't worry. It'll be fine. It's probably nothing. Besides you could hand anything!"  
"Thank you for your confidence," Hotohori said, smiling.  
"I hope Nakago's there," said Fay.  
"I don't," said Mikey.  
"What? Why not?" asked Fay.  
"You," said Mikey. "You'd kill him!"  
"I would not! I'd put him on a leash."  
"Even worse."  
"Food's done!" called Angela. Everyone, including a now-healed Chiriko, went to the area where Angela had a tray of rice balls,  
"Are you sure they're safe?" asked Lisa.  
"Don't worry, I watched her," said Erol.  
"That's what we're afraid of," said Mikey. Angela passed out the rice balls to everyone.  
"What's in them?" asked Krissy.  
"Um, rice?" said Angela. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Meat, Angela, what kind of meat is in them??" asked Fay.  
"Oh!" Angela exclaimed, "I don't know. I just used whatever was in that little bag."  
"We're safe, then," said Mitsukake, "Though Angela's not allowed to cook anymore. And we're out of meat."  
"But there wasn't that much!" protested Angela. "And someone's cat looks mighty fat recently," she directed at Mitsukake. Everyone looked toward Tama who was sleeping peacefully, and quite fat.  
"What now?" asked Lisa.  
"Don't worry, no da. I'll use my kasa to get some more food from the palace, no da."  
"Thank you, Chichiri," said Hotohori.  
"Don't mention it, no da!" he said, pulling the kasa down over him. He saw too late that Lisa was still with him.  
"Well, there they go," said Krissy.  
"Let's eat!" said Angela.  
"That's not polite. We should wait for them," said Chiriko.  
"Be nice to my friend!" yelled Fay.  
"Thank you, Fay-Fay."  
"Fay-chan sure is protective of her friends," said Nuriko.  
"Yup!" said Fay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KONAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oops. Gomen Nasai, no da," said Chichiri.  
"It's okay," said Lisa. "Wow, the palace is big!"  
"Yeah, no da. The food storage area is this way, no da," said Chichiri. He started off toward the food storing area. Lisa followed.  
"Chichiri-san, why couldn't you just use your kasa to transport each person to Hokkan separately? I mean, that would be easier than using horses and packing all the stuff," said Lisa.  
"Hmm, I never thought of that. I guess we could have, no da, but then we wouldn't have met you and your friends. You guys would still be sitting out there in the sand, no da," he said. "Plus, if there was any danger there, one seishi might not be able to handle it alone, no da. Then they'd have to wait until the next one came in my kasa, no da." They arrived and put the dried meat into their pockets. "Ready, no da?"  
"Yup," said Lisa. Chichiri lowered the kasa. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DESERT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're back, no da!" said Chichiri as he and Lisa appeared.  
"Good, let's eat!" said Angela.  
"Let's eat!" said everyone together, and then started eating. After lunch, everyone got back on their horses.  
"What about the broken reins?" asked Fay.  
"Tie them, and GO SLOW," said Mikey.  
"Maybe you should let Chiriko drive," suggested Lisa.  
"Oh, fine," Fay agreed reluctantly. She let Chiriko get on in front of her and take the reins.  
"Let's go!" said Angela.  
"Wait a minute!" said Hotohori from behind her.  
"Um," said Erol cautiously, "maybe you should let Hotohori drive."  
"But Misery doesn't like Hotohori," Angela whined.  
"Huh??" said everyone, confused.  
"I named her Misery," Angela stated matter-of-factly.  
"What kinda name is Misery for a horse?" asked Krissy.  
"Well, in Misery, by Stephen King, Annie Wilkes named her pig Misery," Angela explained.  
"You read too many books!" said Fay  
"How do you know it doesn't like Hotori?" asked Erol.  
"Ahem, it's HotoHORI," the Emperor corrected.  
"Hoto-kun!" said Angela. "And Misery told me."  
"She TOLD you?" said Lisa.  
"Yup!" said Angela. "She said she doesn't like Hotohori. She said Hotohori tricked her into thinking he was a pretty lady, but he's really a pretty boy." Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Just let her win," whispered Fay to Hotohori. "It makes everything a lot easier."  
"Right, well, I'm very sorry Mrs. Misery-"  
"It's MISS," corrected Angela.  
"Ahem, Miss Misery," Amended Hotohori. The horse whinnied.  
"She forgives you," said Angela, "but she still wants me to drive."  
"Okay, jeez, let's just GO already," said Tasuki impatiently.  
"kay-kay," said Angela. She kicked the horse in the flanks and they resumed their journey. 


	2. Hokkan

Hokkan  
  
After another half day of travel, the finally got to Hokkan. "Are we there yet?" said Angela and Fay together.  
"Yes!" We're there! Now shut up already!" yelled Tasuki.  
"You're mean!" pouted Angela.  
"State your business," said a bored and slightly green-faced guard.  
"We are from Konan,' said Nuriko.  
"Yeah, an' he's the emperor," said Tasuki pointing to Hotohori.  
"You should be more polite Fang Boy. No da," said Chichiri.  
"Yeah," said Lisa.  
"Oh shut up Kitsune!" said Tasuki. "Sure, why not, whatever," said the guard. He signaled and the gate was lifted.  
"Um, is it just me, or did he seem a little. Not happy?" said Nuriko.  
"Yeah, and he looked kinda sick, too," commented Chiriko.  
"He's probably just having a bad day," said Mikey. Tasuki growled.  
"Kinda like me an' this horse!" said Tasuki. The horse whinnied and stomped its hooves. It snorted and Mikey fell off as it reared up. Tasuki landed on top of them.  
"Are you okay?" everyone asked.  
"Get off please," said Mikey pointedly. Tasuki got up and dusted himself off. Mikey got up and glared at the horse. "You're heavy, Fang Boy," he commented to Tasuki.  
"Shut up! It wasn't m fault! Stupid horse!"  
"Well it's not my fault that it doesn't like you!" yelled Mikey. Their argument came to a quick halt as a local villager, also quite green in the face, came running down the street screaming, "He's at it again! Everyone run!" "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Nuriko as he grabbed onto the man's shoulders, holding him so that he couldn't run away.  
"Run!" yelled the villager again, squirming away from Nuriko's grasp.  
"I think we should run," said Erol as he watched the villager run away.  
"Nah, come on, no da! We should help them, no da."  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" said Krissy.  
"I guess it can't be that scary." said Mitsukake. The group started walking in the direction from which the man came.  
"Do you guys notice anything. Strange about this place?" asked Fay.  
"You mean besides the smell?" said Angela.  
"It's deserted," said Chiriko, pointing out the obvious. Fay nodded.  
"Wait, do you hear that?" said Tasuki.  
"Sounds like it's coming from that way," said Hotohori, pointing to a large theater. Angela encouraged the horse to go forward toward it.  
"I don't know about this." said Chiriko.  
"Oh, don't worry so much," said Fay. They continued until they got to the theater.  
"You go first," Angela commanded of Hotohori.  
"Kinda hard when you're on the same horse," Krissy pointed out smugly.  
"How about we get off the horses," suggested Erol.  
"Okay!" said Angela enthusiastically. She tried to jump off the horse, but fell to the ground on her hands and knees. "Itai!" she wailed.  
"Nice one, Usagi-chan," said Mikey. Everyone else got off of their horses as well. Angela whined as she stood up.  
"Why does the ground have to be so hard!?" she complained. Hotohori drew his sword and stood in front of the door. Krissy, Mikey, Erol, and Lisa went over by Angela.  
"Hey, I want a sword, too!" said Fay.  
"Women are weak. They're meant to be protected by strong men, like me," said Tasuki. Fay glared at him as he drew his fan. Hotohori counted to three on his fingers, then they opened the door. 


	3. The Horror

3. The Horror!  
  
Warning: For those with a weak stomach, don't read on!  
"Is that..?" began Krissy.  
"It's not..." said Lisa, trailing off as well.  
"He wouldn't," insisted Mikey.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Hotohori, turning away. The rest of them were speechless. They simply stood and stared at the stage in front of them.  
"To be, or not to be, that is the question," Tomo recited. He was dressed like Hamlet, reciting the speech in the aside manner. His 'feathers' were hanging out of his headdress and had cut multiple holes in the outfit. He seemed to then notice the group was watching him and turned suddenly, dropping the plastic skull on the stage. "Oh! An audience!" he said happily. "What do you think? And tell the truth, now."  
"Get him!" shouted Angela, regaining the use of her vocal cords once more.  
"I'm not gonna touch him!" said Tasuki.  
"Baby," Fay accused.  
"You go get him then!" growled Tasuki.  
"I'm not one of the heroes! I don't even have a sword!" she yelled back. Hotohori sighed and forced himself to turn around long enough to place the sword in Fay's hands.  
"Uh oh," her friends said in unison. Fay marched up to the stage. "Honestly, it stinks," she said, then hit Tomo over the head with the flat of the sword. He collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the stage in front of her. "Baka," Fay said as she ran back to Hotohori, thrusting the sword at him. "Ewe! Take it! It's diseased!" she squealed. Hotohori reluctantly took the sword back and sheathed it. Chichiri went up to Tomo and tied him up with the pull cord to the stage curtain. He took the other one and tied the feathers together.  
"All done, no da," said Chichiri as he finished. Nuriko walked over and picked Tomo up, seeming a bit disgusted.  
"Now let's get some horses please," said Tasuki.  
"Wuss," accused Fay as she walked out in front of them. They bought new horses with the reward money that the received from the town. The townspeople had called Tomo a 'plague' because whoever watched it became sick in some way. Now everyone had their own horse. Hotohori had a new horse, since Angela wouldn't give up Misery. Hotohori lead the way. After a long while of riding, they stopped. "Let's take a break here," said Mitsukake.  
"This is where we found you guys," supplied Nuriko. They all got ready to get off their horses when Rebecca fell from the sky. She landed on Tasuki's horse, which gave a loud snort of discomfort.  
"Becca!" Angela shrieked.  
"Angie! Hi- everyone- huh? Horse?" she said, looking down. Then she looked back. "You!" she yelled.  
"You're late," said Angela.  
"Nuh uh, I passed a lady your Mom described as Mikey's Mom leaving your house. Who's Mikey?" asked Rebecca.  
"I'm right here," Mikey said.  
"Hi, nice to meet you," said Rebecca.  
"But how...?"  
"Remember the time difference between the worlds, Angela," said Lisa.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Baka," this from Krissy.  
"Well," said Angela, ignoring Krissy, "since you're already there, you can ride with Tasuki!" She giggled and smiled at Krissy who made a shushing motion.  
"Hey! Who put you in charge, ya psycho?" demanded Tasuki.  
"Well I don't see you taking charge," defended Mikey.  
"Oh, come on, Mikey. Don't be so mean." Rebecca chided.  
"Let's just go," said Nuriko.  
"But I thought we were gonna rest," said Erol.  
"Oh fine," said Mitsukake, "but I would really like to get home before dark.  
"Fraidy-cat!" Angela mocked as she climbed off of Misery's back. Everyone else followed suit. Angela immediately went to Hotohori's horse. Tomo was tied up to the back of it. She walked up to him, and then poked him, jumping back quickly as one of his restrained feathers lashed out at her. "Tee hee!" she giggled, doing it again.  
"Um, Angela, are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Rebecca.  
"Yeah, those feather things are still sharp, even if they are tied up," reminded Krissy.  
"Awe, don't worry about me so-" Angela began. She was interrupted with a blank stare, then a scream. "He cut me!" she wailed, sounding a lot like Sailor Moon. Blood, not much, really, just a few small drips, ran down her shins from the bottom of each knee. She ran toward Mitsukake's horse, jumping up and down and wailing.  
"Told ya," said Krissy. Mitsukake sighed.  
"I can't heal you, I already healed Chiriko today, remember?"  
"Oh yeah..." said Angela, wiping the blood from her shins and whining a little as she slung the droplets to the sand.  
"Yuck!" said Chiriko.  
"Oh, stop whining!" said Fay in frustration. Hotohori handed Angela a cloth to wipe her hands and knees on. Everyone else proceeded to get down and huddle around Tomo, carefully staying out of striking distance of the feathers.  
"So why do you have ugly tied up to the back of the horse?" asked Becky.  
"I'm no ugly!" said Tomo defensively. "I'm beautiful!"  
"Tamahome didn't seem to think so," said Mikey. Everyone giggled.  
"Yeah, people didn't seem to be exactly flocking to your theater, either," said Tasuki.  
"Theater?" asked Becky. Everyone filled her in quickly while helping Erol understand a little more, too. He was still pretty clueless, though.  
"So what're we gonna do with him?" asked Nuriko.  
"We have to get rid of him very quickly," said Hotohori.  
"Why's that, your majesty?" asked Chichiri.  
"I can't stand to look at anything that ugly for much longer," replied Hotohori. Everyone except Angela and Krissy sweatdropped. Tomo pouted.  
"Wark! Wark!" came a voice from nearby that made everyone jump.  
"Help!" cried Tomo. Everyone looked over at him to see a Chocobo wearing his headdress and feathers. "Give that back or else I'll-"  
"Wark! Wark!" interrupted the dark blue bird wearing the headdress. It pecked Tomo in the head. "Wark! Wark!" it said loudly.  
"Stop it!" whined Tomo.  
"What is that thing? I've never seen a bird like that before!" said Erol curiously.  
"Me neither," agreed Angela.  
"It's a Chocobo!" said Lisa in amazement.  
"Yeah, haven't you guys ever played Final Fantasy?" asked Mikey.  
"He's so kawaii!" exclaimed Fay. "Here Mr. Chocobo!" she called. The big strange bird walked over to her.  
"Wark! Wark!" said the bird as he leaned down to nuzzle Fay.  
"Awe, lok, he likes you, Fay!" said Krissy.  
"Can I keep him?" asked Fay?  
"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed except Tomo.  
"Wark! Wark! Wark! Wark!" said the Chocobo.  
  
A/N nobody kill me... I'm SORRY, I lost my binder that I kept all my stories in and I only just found it. But now, I'm back, be afraid, be very afraid... 


End file.
